


And I'll Follow Suit

by neonmoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Tailoring, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9329591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonmoon/pseuds/neonmoon
Summary: Wonwoo was getting married and somehow that meant Mingyu had to get his balls measured by a very attractive tailor named Yoon Jeonghan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a spur-in-the-moment thing. i know nothing about tailored suits but apparently jeonghan does and maybe mingyu doesn't hate weddings that much after all (´∀｀)

 

In retrospect, being measured for a tailored suit wasn’t something Mingyu expected to happen until he was lying cold on an undertaker’s slab, blessed with a mannequin's grace. If that was indeed the case, he probably wouldn’t care about an effeminate stranger measuring his balls with a tape. Or maybe he was weighing them. He didn’t want to know. Other than this, every other measurements had been taken.

Jeonghan draped the tape measure around Mingyu’s neck and jotted down another set of numbers. He then held the tape measure against Mingyu’s hip and let it fall before tugging it tight again.

“Are you getting cuffs to go with the suit?”

Jeonghan spoke very slowly and it somehow reminded Mingyu of his neighbour’s 2-year-old cat; it loved to sunbathe on  _ Mingyu’s  _ balcony every Sunday morning. It was terribly lazy and refused to budge when its owner, a girl named Nayoung, called out to it, but there was this sly glint in its eyes that told Mingyu it was more alert and ready than it appears to be.

Mingyu took another quick look at Jeonghan - at those dancing eyes as they scanned Mingyu’s body in search of the best design that could be offered. 

“Do they cost extra?” 

Blinking slowly, Jeonghan paused in his measurement in search of unfamiliar words to formulate a reply. “No, they’re complementary. You have the height to wear them whereas short men should avoid them at all costs. I recommend about one and a half inches.” 

Mingyu understood nothing, but he nodded anyway. “Fine,” he acquiesced, trying not to think too much into it when the tape measure was next wrapped around his upper thigh. 

Fingers danced and Mingyu watched Jeonghan closely, taking note of how the older man made a sound of disapproval whenever he moved, even if it was only ever so slightly. He startled again when Jeonghan asked. “Do you dress to the left or the right?” 

Without thinking twice, Mingyu replied, “Well, I swing both ways.”

Jeonghan’s eyebrows raised. There wasn’t a hint of a smile to his lips, much to Mingyu’s disappointment. 

“Just give me some room,” Mingyu hurried. “Or maybe a lot. I want to be able to hide a hard on.” Jeonghan’s fingers stilled and Mingyu felt as if he had scored a point. “Wonwoo’s dancer friends are coming to the wedding and they’re all. Like.  _ Super  _ hot.”

“Very well then.” 

Mingyu sighed in defeat and promptly gave up trying to get a proper smile out of Jeonghan. Instead, he pondered over best friend’s wedding. He still found it hard to believe that Wonwoo was getting  _ married  _ in just under a week and he was supposed to play the parental role and walk him down the aisle and give him away. 

  
♡♡♡

 

“You’re doing me a favor here.” 

Wonwoo had rang him up last night and threatened to ask Minghao if Mingyu didn’t start following instructions. Mingyu had refrained from pointing out the fact that they both knew Minghao would never attend Wonwoo’s wedding, one reason being his very acute distaste towards sappy unions and the other being his reputation as the neighbourhood bad boy. Crying like a baby at Wonwoo’s wedding would probably bring him to his knees, not to mention lose him his bad boy title. To avoid being called up should Mingyu decide to bail on Wonwoo last minute, that kid had even signed up to help teach preschool kids at the skating rink, where he spent most of his time every weekend.  

It had always been like this: Wonwoo and Minghao were very good with moving their bodies - they had a natural, very aesthetic flow, Wonwoo in the studios and Minghao on the rink - whereas Mingyu very much preferred another kind of flow, the kind that everyone could hear.  While Wonwoo could chest-pop till his lungs rattled, Mingyu could create a beat on instruments to achieve the same effects. While Minghao loved living up to his title by skating in figure eights, Mingyu did the same with silences.

“I’m not.” Mingyu threw the rag into the sink and silently fumed. Wonwoo couldn’t hear him sulking over the phone. Or maybe he could. He just didn’t mention it. 

“That’s just it,” Mingyu muttered, “I don’t want to do you a favor. I want to do myself a favor. I don’t want to give you away.” 

After a long pause, he tried again, “I don’t want to give you away. I want to keep you. Can we just keep you?” By ‘we’, he included Minghao as well. 

“Very funny.” 

“I’m being serious. Very serious.” On second thought, he added, “We’re being very serious.” 

“Look, I hate to disappoint you - ”

“No you don’t.”

“Yeah. Okay. I don’t. I’m getting married whether you guys like it or not.” 

“Well, we don’t like it. I’m going to have Junhui arrested.” 

There was a muffled voice over the phone and it took a while for the voice to sharpen enough for Mingyu to recognize it to be Junhui’s. The bitter taste in his mouth made him want to end the call there and then. Wonwoo returned to the call two minutes later. 

“He’s a lawyer, Mingyu, not a criminal.” 

Mingyu stomped out of the kitchen and threw himself on the couch. “There is a difference?” 

Wonwoo’s sigh was unbearably loud over the speaker, magnified by the distance growing between them. 

 

♡♡♡  
  


Slipping his shirt and jeans back on, Mingyu patted his pockets and took out a tin of candies. Unscrewing the lid, he popped two into his mouth where they knocked against his teeth. He stepped out of the room and went to where Jeonghan was seated, sat down next to him, and that made it clear that he wasn’t going to leave so soon. 

“Yes?” Jeonghan finally looked up and asked, eyeing Mingyu warily.

“How long will it take for you to get this done?” he asked, gesturing at the rough sketch Jeonghan had just completed. 

“Don’t worry,” Jeonghan looked back to his work-in-progress, “I’ll get it delivered to you before the wedding day, that’s for sure.” 

Mingyu retrieved the tin from his pocket and pushed it to Jeonghan. “Want one?” 

Wordlessly, Jeonghan shook out one sweet, then pushed it back to Mingyu.

Silence reigned between them. There was something therapeutic about watching Jeonghan draw, refining the details over his design, and trying to measure the various angles of his frowns as he fret over the slightest things that Mingyu could care less about. Every now and then Mingyu would focus on his piercings, one through his nose, more in his ears. He had never felt anything for piercings, but on Jeonghan they looked really good. 

Without a reason to stay, Mingyu could only let himself stick around for a good twenty minutes or so. He left before noon arrived. 

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” Wonwoo had promised to pick him up and he had a knowing smile plastered on his face. It was annoying. “I told him to go easy on you.” 

“That was easy?” Mingyu slid into the passenger seat and immediately moved to turn on the stereo. He hummed happily when Jason Mraz’s voice began filling the car. “He was weighing my balls or something.” 

“Jeonghan hyung is lovely,” Wonwoo was still smiling like there was a secret that Mingyu wasn’t allowed to know. 

“He’s gayer than handbag full of rainbows.” 

“And he’s also super attractive.” 

Mingyu had a sinking feeling he knew what Wonwoo was going at, so he turned to face the window and grumbled, “Just shut up and drive.” 

The next song came on and it was still Jason Mraz. 

_ “Well, I could be the one to take you home _

_ Baby, we could rock the night alone…”  _

  
♡♡♡  
  


Office workers spilled out of buildings, their day of paperwork and boring calls ending. Mingyu walked past the subway station and kept going. There was no harm in walking home on days like these, when the urge to avoid public transport during peak hours was stronger than usual. 

Bus and train rides could be very unpleasant. The full pathology of human behavior - anger, lust, pride, envy and so on - often played out when Mingyu was taking these rides. In overcrowded spaces, these experiments were carried out by the invisible hands of fate, humans used in place of white mice. It would be rather hypocritical for anyone to say such experiments were cruel when they had done it to the weaker species as well. 

_ A text from Jeonghan.  _

It was to remind him to pick up his suit the next day. 

_ Another text from Jeonghan. _

This time, it had nothing to do with the suit. 

  
♡♡♡  
  


Two months passed and Wonwoo was still happily married to Junhui, much to Mingyu’s disgust. In fact, Wonwoo looked  _ younger  _ and Mingyu couldn’t help but wonder if the honeymoon sex was that good. He was curious but at the same time, he also didn’t want to know. 

“You’re coming, right?” 

Junhui had booked a table for them at his club - not the kind with a fancy golf course, thank goodness - and Mingyu wasn’t looking forward to it. A table for six, small talk and awkward laughter made easier with shots of hard liquor. Jeonghan would be his date, of course. Minghao said he was bringing someone. Mingyu asked Wonwoo but he said he hadn’t got a clue either. 

He checked his watch, “Yeah. Jeonghan is closing shop at three. I’ll go pick him up later.” 

It was to nobody’s surprise when Mingyu showed up at his best friend’s wedding with Jeonghan by his side. Wonwoo probably cried more because of his successful matchmaking than because he was exchanging rings and promises of forever with Junhui. Mingyu found it hard to give Junhui The Death Glare that day not just because Wonwoo was so obviously in love and happy, but also because Jeonghan would probably knee him in the balls if he was to stand up and voice his objection, not wanting to lose his best friend to a piece of certificate so soon. 

“Oh, great. I’m meeting Junhui there right after my shift ends. He’ll be there early.”

They were supposed to meet at six, weren’t they? Mingyu frowned at his phone, which was on loudspeaker mode. He was still balancing the standee, the score sheets, and his guitar in his hands. “Why?” 

“He always is.”

“That’s another reason to divorce him.” 

Wonwoo only laughed. “You know...Jeonghan asked me to help him look for a wedding planner the other day…” 

Mingyu ended up dropping the standee on his foot and spent the rest of the call shouting curses at Wonwoo. 

_ “We could be the talk across the town…” _  
  



End file.
